


feathers

by Kuromori (necrocrunk)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Runawaystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/Kuromori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make his hand pause in midair, merely inches away from the base of your wing. He’s sitting on his knees, your back facing him as you sit cross-legged towards the fire in front of you. Glancing at his face, he gives you that puppy dog-eyed show of hurt and you almost whine at how easily you give in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	feathers

“No-Stop…”

You make his hand pause in midair, merely inches away from the base of your wing. He’s sitting on his knees, your back facing him as you sit cross-legged towards the fire in front of you. Glancing at his face, he gives you that puppy dog-eyed show of hurt and you almost whine at how easily you give in.

“Okay fine, but be careful”

Obviously, his face brightens like you never told him no. He refocuses on your wings, fingers only gently touching the sensitive feathers there. You struggle to keep from chirping with a shudder, not used to such a light touch. You feel his other hand spread out on the other wing and you lazily slouch, letting your wings outstretch slightly. You can almost hear his grin in the giggle he makes, running his fingers down them till he practically has his chest pressed to you and is partially relying on you for support

You try not to do anything stupid in this situation, but oh wow that feels a whole ‘nother world of amazing. He scoots closer and rests his chin on your shoulder, smiling contentedly. Not that you can see him, you just kind of know. He pulls his hand off your wings and you almost make a sound of protest before he replaces them at the very beginning of your wings again and ‘oh’ he didn’t want to rub your feathers the wrong way. Sensible for someone who acts like such a derp.

His fingers fall down your wings to move around your chest and hug you, and you squeak with surprise as they just graze your ribs and you arch. Pushing his hands away, you make an almost regretful face and are careful not to let him see it. 

“Daaaaave C’mon, I’m not gonna hurt you”

Immediately afterwards you can already hear the reply you want to make go through your mind, _that’s what they all say_ , and you literally struggle to keep from saying it and just squeak out a quite “caw” in response. 

You hear him snort, and he does some crazy acrobatic roll to sit in front of you. He has that trickster look on his face (one that looks like a really devious smirk) and it makes you suspiciously eye him.

"John…"  
You warn as you see him readjust. And in that one moment you took to look him over he pounces forward, hands on your shoulders, and pushes you down on to your back. Squawking loudly, your wings instinctively spread out and you scramble for purchase on his shirt. He chuckles like he expected this reaction, and he leans down and playfully (albeit chastely) presses his lips to yours and it’s as soft as the touches he’d been placing on your wings moments before. 

Relaxing, you let your arms rest on his neck and pull him down slightly, wings curling around him. Giggling against your lips, he pulls away to breathe after a few seconds and brings up one hand to brush your cheek, and for once you don’t flinch. You bring up a taloned hand to ever-so-carefully take hold of his and, with your eyes still closed, touch the soft pads of his fingers to your lips (which was really the only place where you could actually know how something felt) and feel almost a little upset. Maybe out of jealously, or envy. He got to grow up with potential and then there’s you. 

 

Your brow furrows slightly and he sits up, drawing his hand away, and suddenly the silence makes your ears hurt. Your eyes flutter open so you can look at him, and he’s as red as your eyes. He giggles embarassingly and you groan and bring your hands up to your face because ‘oh god strider what did you just do’. He does that little defensive snort again and you can feel him lean forward and pull one hand off and push the other out of the way and he pecks your lips and goddamnit he’s being so soft again!

You grab his face suddenly and drag him down to kiss him again and you hear him sputter over a few words, and you can’t help but think that your prankster’s gambit had to of at least gone up by a few points right then.


End file.
